


The Stepfather <Park Jimin>

by toxicpjimin



Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Lies, Love, Love Triangles, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sex, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, affair, kiss, step-father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpjimin/pseuds/toxicpjimin
Summary: When Allison's mother Victoria finds love again after being widowed for just a year, Allison is enraged and 2 years later decides to leave the city in which they live to go live with her grandparents. She returns 5 years later, now a stunningly beautiful young woman and without her realizing it, awakens in Jimin, her stepfather, a deep and passionate desire.





	1. The Beginning

* * *

 

 

August 1, 2015

The day I most hated had finally come, my mothers wedding. I could not believe she had found "love" so early just a year after my fathers death. Guess she never really loved him if she was able to move on so fast. This is just completely crazy of her, why cant she have more respect for father passing. 

This is ridiculous.

To make matters worse its a man 10 years younger then her, way to go mom. For all I know he's only doing all this just for our money. I mean why else would a young man date an older woman, and don't tell me its love when its not.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and in came in Carmen, our maid. She had been working here, ever since my dad was young and is head of the staff. 

"Lady Allison everyone is waiting for you downstairs, ready to go to the reception." She informed me standing closely to the door.

"Tell them I will not attend such wedding." I told her not even taking a glance at her, all I did was remain seated by the window. In no way I will show my mom any kind of support.

A few minutes later my mother walked into my room wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair was nicely up and her makeup was nicely toned.

"You look beautiful." I complimented her as she took a seat in front of me.

"Allison we are about to leave, we have to hurry unless you want the bride to be late."

That wouldn't be so bad. Have Harry worry even just for a while sounds perfect to me!

I remained silent.

"Listen Allison I know you are mad but please join me in this wonderful day, I would love to have my daughter beside me." she spoke to me placing her hands on mine, taking hold of them.

I looked her straight in the eyes and asked her a question "Do you not love father anymore?"

"Allison we have gone trough this a thousand times! Of course I loved him and he will always hold a place in my heart."

"If you loved him then you wouldn't be marrying someone else!" I protested and stood breaking our hold of hands. How could she speak such nonsense! Maybe she as well only married father for the money. 

"Am I not able to be happy?" Her voice taking a change of tone, scared me a bit.

"Of course! But why so soon!" I complained to her hoping she would give a good answer, anything that will change my mind about all this and maybe even accept the fact she loves another.

"The heart commands your feelings, and one is not able to change that. No matter how hard you try." she answered me her tone suddenly becoming soft.

Still it wasn't enough to change my mind.

"I will not be attending your wedding mother" I simply said to her and took a seat back by the window.

"What do you mean you will not be attending my wedding?! Of course you are." she instructed me raising her voice.

"No Im not! You cant make me." I spat at her crossing my arms.

"I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"Mother or not my mother, I will not be part of something I do not approve of." my mother took a deep sigh and walked over to me.

"I know you are not so fond of the Idea but will you please be there, for me? It would break my heart if you of all people weren't there."

I breathed in deeply and agreed, for her but that is it. I would not like to have a fight with my mother, and especially not today.

She kissed me and thanked me and said another few words that would have started another argument but I holed myself back.

"I know it might be hard for you to understand but when you grow up it will all make sense." then soon enough we were on our way to the reception.

I hope this ceremony goes by fast.

 

_Moments Later_

 

The ceremony had come to an end and now the party had just begun, we were only a few moments in and I already wanted to leave.

Yes thats exactly what I was going to do, I need to leave now. I stood from the table of honor where I sat next to my mother, excusing myself to the restroom.

As soon as I was out of sight I slipped out of the ballroom and made my way out the back, where our driver was parked.

There I ran into Jimin. What bad luck I have.

"Allison what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside."

"Shouldn't you be with your bride, what are you even doing outside?" I asked trying to have him avoid asking me more questions.

"I brought food to the chaffers that are outside." he explained to me. "Well hurry up and get inside you don't want to miss out on the cake." he patted my head, smiled and headed inside.

He better not touch me again. Or better yet never speak to me again. Ugh everything about him just seems so fake, but of course he has to be fake that is how he won my mother over.

"Bruce please take me home." I tell our driver and get it as he turns on the car and we are headed home.

It was not long before I arrived home and I headed straight to my room, once there I soon changed into my pjs and turned on the tv.

Hours passed and my mother had still not returned, she must be having an amazing time with her new husband. I cant believe she has not even called, did she even notice of my absence? 

Soon midnight came and voices started to be heard from the house entrance, I walked out of my room quietly and took a look from the stair case. 

"Alright this is everything Mrs.Victoria" I heard Carmen say placing a suit case with the rest.

"Thank you Carmen, Is Allison in her room?" I hurried to my room when I heard her ask, and continued to watch tv pretending to have not noticed she had arrived home.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door and there my mother was, walking over to my bed placing a tray to the side.

"I brought you some cake."

"Thank You." I answered her and started to flip trough the channels.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, I don't know why she even bothers when she knows why.  
I ignored her question and continued to look at the tv.

"Alright, well I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, have a safe trip." I told her not even bothering to give her a goodbye hug or kiss. She took this as a cue and stood walking slowly to the door.

"Goodnight" was her last word to me before leaving out the door to enjoy her honeymoon.

 

October 24,2017

 

2 years later

Finally the day I always look forward to! My birthday, the day had finally come when I will ask my mother for something different. I just hope that now that I am 18 years old she will agree to what I have to say as I am now old enough to make my own decisions. 

It had been two years since my mother and that guy got married, and ever since I have done my best to avoid him. Even so we would still come across each other and just because he was my stepfather nothing would change my attitude towards him.

The night they returned from there honeymoon he did in deed try to set down some rules, but I was not going to listen to him. This is my home not his.

This is not his house, he may live here but that is it. This for ever and always will be my fathers home and the only one to have this house run smoothly. Trust me I will make sure it stays that way.

My birthday as usual was always followed by a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds are singing everything was perfect. To make things better I will be getting the best present of all. If everything goes fine.

I was currently in the garden watering the plants and enjoying the nice sun heat,when as always he has to come and ruin everything. There is not a day that passes by where he tries to have us get along.

"Happy birthday Allison." he spoke to me as he stretched his hand out to reveal a pink box with a red ribbon.

"What is this?" I questioned him looking down at his hands that held the small box. Of course I was not dumb I knew exactly what the box was, his birthday present for me. But just like the others it will end up in the trash where it belongs.  

"Its your present of course." he spoke to me, his voice filled with joy.

"You can ho ahead and put it with the others." I instructed him and guided my attention back to the flowers.

"Very well." and with that he left, I don't know why he tries and suck up to me my opinion on him will never change so there is no point in him trying.

The rest of the day I spent in the garden but sadly I could not stay there for much longer, soon I would have to join him and my mother for dinner. Wish me luck.

For dinner tonight they would be serving pasta and chicken, with a side of a salad and garlic bread sticks. I took my place at the table and watched as the maids served us, maybe now was my chance to tell her.

No. I should wait.

"How does it feel to be turning 18 Allison?" my mother asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Not much different." I answered her taking a bite of my pasta.

"I suppose, what about your presents? Have you opened them" she continued to ask.

"No, not yet." my answer short and I bit cold.

"Oh." was all she said, Im guessing my answers were not pleasing her. "Have you thought about what you want this year for your birthday?"

Finally! Im glad she asked.

"Yes I have and Im hoping you agree with me." I told her, a smile spread across my face showing I was really exited for this.

"Before you tell us, me and Jimin have a gift for you." she looked at Jimin smiling and took hold of his hand. Yuck.

"What is it?"

"We have planned a vacation for the three of us to go on!" Her voice so exited at just the thought of talking about it. What?! 

"Isn't it great! We would get to spend some family time together" Jimin encouraged.

Family time? Is he crazy! Me go on a trip with him? No way jose.

I smiled slightly at my mother and denied her offer stating it wont be necessary as I hope to leave soon.

"Well then if you do not wish to go then what is it that you want?"

"I want to move in with grandma Lucy." I stated nice and strong, I wanted out of this hell hole as soon as possible.

"What?! You cant be serious." she exclaimed, shock ness expressed all over her face as well as Harrys.

"Oh but I am."

"But why?"

"Well you do know how much I love it there and I could use some time out of the city, besides I have not seen grandma Lucy in a while" I persuaded her.

"I guess so, but still I would not be able to see you anymore." my mother defended, I knew she wouldn't be fond with the idea.

"Of course you will, we will talk on the phone every night and I can come visit."

I will call but just wont visit as much.

"Im not so sure Allison, I would have to talk to your grandmother about this."

"Im sure she will be very happy to have me, why don't you go ahead and call her right now." I urged her, the sooner my grandma knew the faster I would be able to leave.I mean I did have my things packed already. 

"Are you kidding me! I cant talk this over the phone with her. I have to do this in person."

"Perfect! Then its settled." I smiled at my mom.

"The decision is not final yet, I will be visit your grandma tomorrow and get back to you Monday."

What?

"What do you mean Monday?" I asked her, confusion was written all over my face.

"Yes. She will not be so please if I only visit because of that, so I will be staying there a couple of days."

She cant leave! No. That means I would have to stay alone with Jimin, I don't want that.

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Allison's mother Victoria finds love again after being widowed for just a year, Allison is enraged and 2 years later decides to leave the city in which they live to go live with her grandparents. She returns 5 years later, now a stunningly beautiful young woman and without her realizing it, awakens in Harry, her stepfather, a deep and passionate desire.

* * *

 

 

Friday had arrived and mother was ready to head out. She did not take much with her as she planned to come back as soon as she had the chance. Hopefully she returns with good news, Im sure she will. 

Once we had said our goodbyes I went straight back to my room and watched as she drove off. I planned to spend most of my time in my room or in the garden where I would not run into him.

My plan seemed to be working just fine until around lunch time when there was a  knock on my door.

"Allison I brought you some lunch" he spoke to me opening the door and setting it on my table.

"Im not hungry."

"You have to eat." he defended, gosh why does he want to show that he cares when in fact he does not.

"I told you I'm not hungry! So you can take it back." I spat at him and turned back to look at my laptop.

"Very well. I will leave it here just incase you do get hungry." He spoke and slowly walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

Its about time he left! Gosh I cannot stand looking at him, or at least have him be near my presence. I turned back to look at my computer and sat there unsure of what to do next. It seems that the harder I try to ignore him the more he tries to get closer to me.I could surely use a distraction to clear my mind, I grabbed my cell phone that was laying next to me and texted my best friend Carly. 

_A: Hey_

_C: Hey! Whats up?!_

_A: Can you come over?_

_C: Yeah! I'll be there in a few. Is everything ok?_

_A: Yeah. Just want to talk._

_C: Ok be there in a few_

It was not long till Carly arrived and she was sitting on my bed eating the food Harry had brought for me. Carly had been my best friend since elementary, she is just a couple months older than me and I know I can always count on her. 

"C'mon am I right or am I right?" 

Oh my gosh I cannot believe she just said that, is she crazy?! no she must be blind to actually think of something like that. 

"Carly how can you say something like that?! Are you out of your mind?"

"What? Its the truth so don't deny it"

"Ugh I don't know...I mean I have not really thought about it or even noticed. I can barely even look at the guy." I tried to explain to her but as well tried to find a way to avoid the question and me having to answer it. Me? find Harry attractive? please. Not in a million years.

"Whatever you say, deep down you know its true"

"How about we move on to more important matters" I suggested to try and change the topic.

"Like what?"

"Well for  starters how about how Harry and I will be sharing the house all to ourselfs" 

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about that?" she asked, well that's why I had called her over I needed her help to try and come up with something. 

"Um actually I was thinking if your mom would allow you to stay these next three days with me?" I asked this way I will actually have someone to talk to and not be locked up in my room all day. 

"I'm sorry but I cant, I would totally help you out but I am leaving with my mom to Spain for an important meeting she has."

"What? Really! Why didn't you tell me sooner." Great well now what am I suppose to do? I have no one else I can ask.  

" Im really sorry, I was going to tell you when you texted me but I just forgot." 

"It's ok" just then her phone started to ring, and she answered. It was her mother wanting her to come home as they needed to leave for the airport asap before their flight left. 

"Wait you are leaving today?! I thought you said tomorrow?" 

"Yeah we are suppose to leave tomorrow, Im not so sure as to why the sudden change in plans. Im sorry but I really should get going, I don't want her getting angry at me for missing our flight." She quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door. 

"Oh and good luck! let me know how it all goes." she spoke popping her head back into the room.  

 

I think the way we look at success in the world is flawed. I had never really thought about it before because it never really applied to me. I'm young, I shouldn't really worry about those kinds of things.

Everyone wants a big house and tons of money.

I wouldn't say we were totally rich, but my mother and I were well off. Our house was nice, we had housekeepers and enough money to live comfortably.

Yet, now that I'm sitting alone in my room, I'm realizing how the definition of success isn't what I had always thought it was.

It seemed I had everything, but really, I was missing everything I needed. I was lonely.

I missed my dad on days like these. Him and I always were close. I was always his princess, and he was always my king.

We were such a close knit family, and then everything spiraled out of control.

He was gone and there was no longer a light atmosphere in the house like there use to be. It was empty without his booming laughter.

My mother hired more staff in an attempt to make the house seem more lively. It didn't work, and I spent much more time in my room, and my mom spent her time keeping everything tidy.

She must have been lonely as well, because soon Jimin was in my father's house.

And then everything changed between mother and I. It was her and Jimin against me and the memories of my father.

And they were winning.

Instead of going downstairs and maybe getting something to eat, I pulled out my laptop, putting both headphones in and ignoring the outside world.

And when I could hear Harry knocking on my door asking if I wanted some dinner, I pretended I couldn't hear him.

It worked, and I got to spend the rest of my night alone in my room.

 

I had managed to make it through the whole night without having to socialize with Harry, not that I would have even if I did.

It wouldn't be as bad if he just accepted the fact I had no intentions of getting to know him or get along with him. He had taken the spot my father once had, something I couldn't forgive.

So in an attempt to stay invisible, I stood next to my closed door, ear pressed against it, straining to hear if he was downstairs or not.

I was starving, and I really wanted to just stride into the kitchen and eat until I couldn't anymore. Yet, if I were to just walk downstairs, he might have been there waiting to try and strike up conversation.

I couldn't even feel free in my own house. He had invaded my home and try to claim it as his own. Hopefully I won't have to call this my home anymore and I wouldn't have to be under the same roof as him for the rest of my life.

I would be perfectly content never seeing him again.

But that also meant I would be giving up some part of my relationship with my mother. As much as I loved her, a part of me can't forgive her. As hard as it might be for both of us, I was willing to walk away from it all.

After standing at my door for about five minutes, I decided Jimin was still asleep and I would be safe to go and eat.

Finally, I could actually get some food in my own home.

God I hate him.

I quickly rushed down the stairs, running straight to the kitchen. Just as my luck would have it, as I was rummaging through cabinets to try and find something, I could hear Jimin shuffling upstairs.

Soon his quick footsteps were getting closer, and because I had no desire to see him, I ran out of the kitchen and managed to push past some of the housekeepers into the garden.

So, being my sorrowful self, I walked around the garden, allowing myself to get lost in thought. The sun was blaring, and my attire wasn't necessarily fit for this kind of weather.

I mean, a t-shirt and fluffy cupcake pajama bottoms didn't really make it any less miserable outside. To make matters worse, I had managed to forget my cellphone, so entertainment was out of the question.

Hopefully he won't be long in there. Maybe I can convince Carmen to bring me something to eat. Of course, she would probably tell me I was being ridiculous and force me to go inside.

I would have to fight this battle alone.

As time passed, the sun rose higher in the sky, making the heat almost unbearable at this point, and as much as I wanted to go inside, I could see Harry still in the kitchen through our patio glass doors.

"This is great." I thought to myself, trying to decide where to walk to next to try and waste time.

It was much too hot though, and I could feel myself losing strength from not eating and the heat. It became harder and harder to walk and I knew it was time to just give up and go inside.

Yet, while walking, it seemed the world started to spin and a deep pain emitted behind my eyes. My vision started to fade and soon I could no longer stand on my own.

Then the world went black.

 

I woke to the sound of a quiet voice. I was in a daze, trying to understand what was going on as I felt a cold rag being placed on my head.

"Allison, are you okay?" A hoarse voice had asked me.

Once I had recognized the voice I sat up, pushing myself farther away from Jimin. The rag fell from my head and onto my lap. Jimin reached over to readjust it on my head but I swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I managed to choke out in a shrill voice.

"You passed out in the garden, I thought it would be best for you to lie down in your bed and get something to eat." Jimin spoke in a calm voice still standing at my bedside with a tray of food.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, now get out of my room." I pointed my finger at the door, hoping he would just listen for once.

Jimin looked at me for a long time, carefully setting the tray of food down on my bedside table. Then, he turned and led himself out of my room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Thankfully, I was alone again. I looked over at the food, and as much as I wanted to let it rot there, I reached for it and dug in.

With food in my stomach, I let myself fall back on my bed and close my eyes to get some more rest.

 

This time when I awoke, I let myself lie still as I heard the knob to my door being turned and Jimin entered.

He held a tall glass of water in his hand and a container of Advil. He took a quick glance at me, and I immediately pretended to be asleep. He tiptoed over to my bedside, taking away the empty tray and replacing it with the water and medicine.

Instead of yelling at him, I just watched his hands opening the Advil and setting out only one capsule for me.

As he started to walk away, I decided to tell him something I had never even managed to think of before.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him.

He gave me a small smile before walking out of the room again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? you guys like it?  
> -toxicpjimin

**Author's Note:**

> It was not a very long chapter but please let me know if you are enjoying it.  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments.  
> -toxicpjimin


End file.
